Framed
by atrfla
Summary: Pandora is Harry Potter's granddaughter. But she also has another claim to fame: she is 1 of only 2 people who equally belong in all 4 houses- and the only one alive. But being a 'splittie' isn't all it's cracked up to be. When dead people start showing up around school, she's blamed. Can Pandora figure out who's really killing everyone? Or is she doomed to leave, disgraced? OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

My name is Pandora Potter. I am a second-generation descendant of The Boy Who Lived- my grandfather, Harry. My mother is named Evangeline Potter-Wright. My father is James Potter the Second. I'm told he's exactly like my great-grandfather, James Potter the First. Mum was a Hufflepuff and it was love at first sight for Dad. I have four older siblings and two younger (I'm told it comes from my grandmother's side, the big families are common there). My oldest brother, Jarrett, is already out of school. He got sorted into Gryffindor and received a job as an Auror, which made both our great-uncle and granddad proud. Next there's Julienne (we call her Julie). She's in her last year at Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff, which made Mum and her family proud. Then there's Olivia. She's a fifth year and has the brains of Jarrett and Julie put together, which is why she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The brother above me is Savion, and he's almost as smart as Olivia but is still a Gryffindor. He reminds me of Dad- a smart and kind of handsome prankster. After me there's little Alicia, who's only eight, and then tiny Andrian. At five he's the smallest of us all.  
It was time for a new year of school, and this time I was going with Julie, Olivia, and Savion to Hogwarts. I had been to Platform 9 3/4, of course, but never with my own luggage. Julie met up with her gaggle of girlfriends as soon as we got through the brick wall. Olivia spotted her friend Sana and made her way over to her. Savion's three friends/partners-in-pranks pulled him away, and since Dad and Jarrett were off doing Auror stuff together, that left just Mum, Alicia and Andrian to bid me farewell.  
Mum was crying happy tears when she hugged me good-bye. "Don't forget to send an owl every week, and behave, and be happy with whatever house you're sorted into, and make some friends- if you want to bring some friends home with you for Christmas break, go right ahead- and be nice to Maggie-"  
"Maggie?" Alicia asked.  
"Hagrid and Maxine's daughter- she just became caretaker last year. Do be careful, Pandora."  
"I will, Mum," I replied. Then the train horn tooted twice. "That's my cue."  
I said bye to everyone and tagged along behind Savion until I found an empty car. Then I ducked into it and put all my luggage up top, excepting my snowy white owl, Velvet. I put her on the seat next to me.  
I was startled when the door opened abruptly. It was a pair of twins- black hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over.  
"Oh no-"  
"Dreadfully sorry-"  
"We didn't realize anyone was in here-"  
"We'll be going now-"  
"Wait!" I interrupted. "Are you first years?"  
"Well-"  
"Of course-"  
"Then stay," I said. "I'm a first year too."  
The twins collapsed into the seat across from me. One was male, the other female, but their grins were identical.  
"I'm Emmeranne-" the girl, with two black braids reaching to her waist, began.  
"I'm Renwick-" the boy, with shaggy hair falling into his eyes, interrupted.  
"And we're twins of the Chang line," they chorused.  
"Cho Chang's our ancestor," Emmeranne said proudly, twirling a braid over one slim finger.  
"Who're you?" Renwick asked.  
"Pandora Potter."  
Four sapphire-blue eyes widened.  
"Pandora _Potter_?" Emmeranne exclaimed.  
"Of _the_ Potter line?" Renwick added.  
"Descended from _the_ Harry Potter?"  
"_The_ Boy Who Lived?"  
"He's my granddad," I explained.  
"Wow," both twins sighed wonderingly.  
"Are you one of James's kids?" Emmeranne asked.  
"Or Albus Severus?"  
"Lily?"  
"Lily only has one and it's a son," Renwick reminded his sister.  
"James is my dad, and Evangeline Wright's my mum."  
"The Hufflepuff who invented the Antidote to the Confusing Concoction?" gasped Renwick.  
"_She_ married James Potter?!" whispered Emmeranne.  
"Excuse me?"  
We all looked up to see a boy, polite-looking with a tamed head of brown hair and wire-framed glasses. He carried no luggage but a small green toad. "May I sit in here?"  
Before I could answer, Emmeranne switched over to my side of the car. "Sure!"  
Just then, the train let out a belch and started moving; the boy was forced to sit down next to Renwick or fall. I plastered myself to the window and waved at Mum, h and w. I could see a pretty lady with brown hair and blue eyes as well as a handsome Asian man with black hair and brown eyes waving to Emmeranne and Renwick. The mysterious boy had no one to wave to. He sat stiffly, holding his toad.  
"What's your name?" Emmeranne asked the new boy.  
"Stuart. Stuart Longbottom," he answered stiffly.  
"Longbottom?" Renwick gasped.  
"Are you a descendant of the Professor Neville Longbottom?" asked Emmeranne.  
"He's my grandfather."  
"Is it true-"  
"-that both your father-"  
"-_and_ your grandfather-"  
"-teach at Hogwarts?" Emmeranne finished.  
"My grandfather teaches Herbology and my dad teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," Stuart replied. He'd relaxed a little, but still acted stiff, as if he'd been ironed.  
"I'm Emmeranne Ling-"  
"-and I'm Renwick Ling-"  
"-and we're descended-"  
"-from Cho Chang."  
"I'm Pandora," I introduced myself. "Pandora Potter."  
"We call her-"  
"Dora," giggled Emmeranne.  
"You do?" This was news to me.  
"Let me guess," interrupted Stuart. "You're Harry Potter's granddaughter."  
"There are five others, too," I muttered.  
"And I don't mean to pry, but what is _wrong_ with your hair?"  
My hand automatically went to my hair, which for some wild reason was split down the middle- my left side was a pale blond (I got that from Granmum Eva) and my right was a brilliant red (I got that from Granmum Ginny). "I was born with it. It's called codominance."  
"I think it's cool," Emmeranne chipped in, "but you know what would be super cool? Black and white."  
We chatted about our ancestors for a while before a voice echoed through the hallway, one my brothers and sisters before me had described as 'sweet honey' and 'liquid gold':  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaanything from the trolley?"  
Emmeranne stuck her arm out and waved the trolley-lady down. We all took out our money pouches, even Stuart. I bought a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and a Cauldron Cake. Emmeranne got four Chocolate Frogs. Renwick purchased three jelly slugs. Stuart bought a single pumpkin pastie.  
I offered to share my beans with the group. Emmeranne was the only one who readily accepted. After chewing a yellowish one, she announced with disgust and laughter in her voice, "Vomit!"  
Renwick nervously took an orangey-brown one, then after nibbling, told us "Baked bean."  
I bit the end off of a green one and laughed, "Lettuce!"  
Then Emmeranne shared her Chocolate Frogs with Renwick and I (Stuart politely refused). I opened my Chocolate Frog, bit the frog's head off so it would lie still, and looked at the card.  
_Salazar Slytherin_. The only one of the four Hogwarts founders I had not yet gotten. I just hoped that wasn't a sign for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghosts

**Guys, I got a really bad review on this- not a review like someone posted it, but a friend read it and texted me the review. I'm _SOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ sorry about the condensed text last chapter- I wrote it on my phone and emailed/posted hurriedly. I didn't notice... *cries* I'm so, so, **** sorry! Also, one of my physical friends is a "beta reader" for this story- she knows who I'm talking about- I made the changes you asked for.**

**If any of you have any requests- please leave them in a review! If they don't conflict with my plans for this story I'll make sure to use them!**

While we were snacking, Stuart checked his timepiece. (I forgot to mention- he was wearing an old-fashioned Muggle suit, tie and all!) Then, popping the last of his pastie into his mouth, he stood up, brushed the crumbs off of his suit, and exited, not bothering to bring his toad.

He returned five minutes later and announced, "We are coming close to Hogwarts. The conductor has informed me of that." He opened a small door I hadn't seen on the bottom of the toad's cage- a container. Out of it he pulled robes that shouldn't have fit into a container that small, but I chalked that up to some charm I hadn't heard of yet. He slipped out of his suit jacket and tie, revealing a plain white t-shirt, then pulled on his robes and stuffed the jacket and tie into the container. Emmeranne, Renwick and I followed suit, only stuffing the jackets into our luggage instead.

Then the train horn honked and the train began to slow. It was then that we heard a loud female voice: "Firs' years? Firs' years come with me!"

"That must be Maggie," I whispered to myself before standing on the seat and unloading my stuff.

A female voice echoed throughout the train: "We are approaching Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Does that mean our pets?" Emmeranne muttered to me.

"I guess so," I mumbled back, reaching into Velvet's cage with an Owl Treat for her. She snapped it up and ruffled her feathers. I smoothed the crest on top if her head. "I know, I'm sorry- as soon as we get to the common rooms I'll let you fly."

Emmeranne, Renwick, Stuart and I exited the train carrying nothing. We immediately saw Maggie- she was tall and slightly more big-boned and broad than I had imagined her to be. "Firs' years to me!" she was calling. The four of us trundled over to her, but before I could speak to her, a finger tapped me on the shoulder.

A girl with pink hair stood before me, grinning wide. I vaguely recognized her from somewhere, but the last time I'd seen that grin, her hair was blue and her nose was bigger...

"Kinsey?"

"Pandora!" she replied, giving me a hug. "Wow, you look so different!"

"It's been what, six years?" I laughed. Kinsey Lupin was my first cousin twice removed (I think)- she was my grandmother's brother's granddaughter. She was one-fourth veela, one-fourth Weasley, one-fourth werewolf, and one-fourth Metamorphmagi, and all-around awesome.

"Seven, I think," she said.

I introduced Kinsey to Emmeranne and Renwick- Stuart had wandered off and was standing alone by the lakeshore. Emmeranne took to Kinsey immediately.

Renwick, however, stood back and muttered to me, "I don't like her. She doesn't seem nice."

"What? Are you crazy?" I laughed at him. "Kinsey's one of the awesomest people I know!"

Just then, Maggie came up behind us. "In the boats, now!"

I looked at the lake and saw, as if held there by magic, a fleet of boats floating on the edge of the lake.

"Two people per boat," Maggie called out.

Kinsey and I clambered into the same boat, Emmeranne and Renwick another. Stuart sat alone in a boat until Maggie plopped down next to him. "All right, now, everyone ready?"

Then she said a spell I'd never heard of, and we were speeding toward the huge black castle framed by a black sky, and the only light on the horizon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ No sooner had Maggie finished knocking than the huge double doors flew open, revealing a woman.

Her face was angular and she wore small glasses like a New Orleans jazz player. She had icy blue eyes and was tall, and her gray hair was twisted up into two buns- one on either side of her head, back a bit and up, so it looked like she had a second pair of fat gray ears.

"Lilian," Maggie said, indicating us. "A new batch of firs' years."

"They survived the lake- good. If we had to pay that fine again, the horrors!" I had the distinct feeling she was not joking. Then she turned to us. "Welcome, new first-years. You are early; we will have to delay your trip for a few minutes. I am Professor McCullough, head of Gryffindor House. Come with me."

We followed her like a bunch of lost puppies. She left us in a room and made Maggie come with her.

We sat there until the back wall seemed to shimmer. First came the ghost of a fat little man in a suit carrying a timepiece like Stuart's, muttering, "Oh my, five minutes until the Sorting, no no no, that won't do, I can't be late!" After him floated a fatter man still; then a tall and thin man; a man in chains; and a tall, pretty, silent woman. The fatter man laughed.

"Cheer up, Watchy. You can just tag along with this bunch here. You won't be late." He looked us over. "A fine bunch we've got this year, oh yes. The oldest two Lings, and a Metamorphmagi, the granddaughters of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and the son of a professor- and the fifth Potter! What a fine bunch!"

"I'm-" the tall, thin one said, floating down to us. But before he could introduce himself, a shout came from the other side of the room.

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Nearly Headless Nick looked aggrieved. "I do not know the origins of that nickname, but please call me by my proper name- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

I remembered my father and grandfather talking about this friendly ghost during family mealtimes. "You're the Gryffindor ghost!" I blurted out.

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "The little Potter is a smart one."

"My name's Pandora," I corrected him. "Not 'little Potter'."

"And she's courageous, too!" the fatter man said. He wore a clergyman's robe. "I'm the Fat Friar. I hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff- although I may lose the little Pott- er, Pandora, to the Grey Lady or Nick over there."

"My name is Helena," the woman said.

"Yes, yes- oh dear," the Fat Friar said, "is that Professor McCullough's steps I hear in the hall? We must go. Watchy! It's time to leave."

The ghosts floated out the door, with Watchy complaining, "My name is not Watchy- it is Sir Alfred DiMello!"

Only a few moments later, Professor McCullough did appear; she looked knowing and- was that excitement on her sharp features?

"Come," she told us. "The Hall is ready for you."

**Fun fact of the chapter: the name 'Albus' means 'white' in Latin. -atrfla**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting (Part 1)

**In response to a review by _Codename Jellybean_, I know that there have been multiple people that could be in two houses- take Harry himself, for instance. But Pandora is one of only two with personalities that are EXACTLY EQUAL for all four houses, not just one or two or three. You'll find out who the first one is in the next chapter. I'm posting one a day.**

We were led through twisting halls and up moving staircases and down confusing passages- and then we were in Great Hall.

Applause thundered through the high-roofed space. I could hear Savion yelling, "Woo-hoo, Pandora's at the party!" Professor McCullough made us stand at the front of the hall. She walked over to a wooden stool with a hat and a scroll on it. The scroll was clasped in her hands, and gently unrolled.

"When I call your name," she ordered us, "come up here and sit on the stool."

Then she called the first name.

"Katelynn Abbott!"

A pale girl with blond hair stepped out of the crowd and headed for the hat. Professor McCullough put it on Katelynn's head, and after a brief silence, the hat opened its mouth and announced "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow table cheered as Katelynn went to sit at it.

"Melly Bane!" called Professor McCullough.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat declared. The green table welcomed its new member.

After a bunch of other people, Lacie Kettering went to Ravenclaw, Faye LaFevers headed for Gryffindor, Queenie Laufey joined Slytherin, and it was time for-  
"Emmeranne Ling!"

Emmeranne went to the stool, sat down and twirled a braid around her finger as the hat was placed on her head. After a short bit, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

You could tell that Emmeranne, coming from a family of Ravenclaws, was disappointed as she walked over to the yellow table. But I agreed with the hat.

"Renwick Ling!"

Renwick, shy but still excitable, nerdy but still cool, scurried up to the school like a little rat. The hat was put on his head.

Silence reigned for seventeen seconds. Renwick's face registered shock a moment before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kinsey and I looked at each other in surprise. _Renwick? Slytherin? No way!_

"He should have been a Hufflepuff!" whispered Kinsey.

"This twin-separation thing's happened before," I whispered. "With Padma and Parvati Patil, between Ravenclaw and Gryff-"

"Well, I know what house you're gonna be in," she interrupted. "Miss Know-it-All. Now shhh! Stuart's up! I hope we're in the same house."

"Stuart Longbottom?"

Stuart climbed the stairs and clasped his hands together, resuming the stiff posture he'd first had on the train. Professor McCullough placed the hat on his perfectly combed brown hair with the swirl on the back...

One. Two. Three. Four five six. Seven eight nine. Teneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensixte-

"RRRRRAVENCLAW!"

Stuart looked slightly- no, very- embarrassed. He didn't even look up to the staff table when he was walking over to the blue table. Poor guy- his whole family had been Gryffindors.

"Kinsey Lupin!"

Kinsey crossed her fingers and chanted "Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw" ununder her breath as she climbed the steps. She'd only known Stuart for what, an hour?

One, two, threefourfivesixseveneightnine-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Kinsey looked disappointed. She trudged off to the red table.

_ We're all split up,_ I thought. _Oh well. No matter what house I'm in, I'll have a friend._

"Grace McDowell!"

Almost as soon as the hat touched tall African-American Grace's dreadlocked black hair, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I hoped it would be that definite for me.

**Fun fact of the chapter: J.K. Rowling's real name is just Joanne Rowling. She took the 'K' from her grandmother's name, Kathleen, because her publisher thought it would appeal more to readers. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting (Part 2)

"Wait!" a voice said. "You forgot me!" A tall blond boy stepped from the thinned-out crowd.

Professor McCullough consulted her list. "Hm, so I did. All right, Eric Malfoy?"

Eric climbed the steps. Almost before the hat even touched his perfect little blond head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Eric exchanged a snarky grin with a few other people before he trotted off and perched next to Renwick.

One person. Two. Three. Four. Twenty-

"Amandine Plur!"

Amandine Plur sat on the stool and proudly wore the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Then, the moment I had dreaded.

"Pandora Potter!"

I could see Savion waving and grinning at me from the Gryffindor table. Julie wiggled her fingers and smiled from the Hufflepuff table. Olivia sat serenely at the blue table, and thankfully there was no Potter to wave to me from the green one.

The hat was laid on top of my head. Immediately its voice filled my mind.

_Mmm, a nice smidgen of bravery, and a good dab of power too. Such a great mind! And a good helping of kindness. Such a person! Why don't you decide?_

_I can't!_ I thought frantically. _That's your job!_

_Hm! So it is. There's only one thing for it. _

The hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

_"This miracle has happened only once before,_

_When a child is smart, kind, brave and powerful enough_

_To be in all the houses four. _

_For the little boy, it was very rough_

_And it hasn't occurred more,_

_But the little boy was very tough_

_His name? Albus Dumbledore!"_

The hat started to talk. "In all my life as a hat, this has only happened once before. A very long time ago, a little boy sat here on this very stool, wearing me on his head. When I informed him of his peculiarity, he _begged_ me to put him in Gryffindor or his mother would be very disappointed. I relented, and no one knew about it except me- until now. Pandora Potter cannot decide which house she would like to belong to. I cannot decide. Headmistress, the choice falls to you."

Headmistress Angelle Thurton, a spindly woman with graying brown hair and ice- blue eyes, sat and thought for a good five minutes while the students whispered among themselves. Having once been a Ravenclaw, and then the head of that house, she was rumored the wisest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. Finally she announced:

"She will be able to choose which to attend classes with, which to sleep with, which to eat with, and which to earn points for. She may choose one house or multiple, and she may change her decision at any time. But I want no one- no one- making her feel unwelcome. Do you understand?"

Heads nodded all around the hall.

"Good. Miss Potter, please sit with the Hufflepuffs for now. Thank you. Proceed with the Sorting, Professor McCullough!"

After a lot of people, Professor McCullough called out, "Catherine Weasley."

The first of my cousins the Weasley triplets, Catherine (or Cath), ran up the stairs and into the hat, bright red hair flowing out behind her.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I didn't find this surprising- the triplets' father, Hugo Weasley, had married Joy Bones, a Hufflepuff.

"Sophie Weasley?"

Sophie cautiously proceeded up the stairs and was pronounced a Gryffindor, along with the final triplet, Yazmin. Once five more people had been sorted, Headmistress Thurton stood up.

"I'm sure you're all hungry, so I'll keep it to a minimum. Perry Filch has asked me to remind you that all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes have been banned, and also, keep out of the Forbidden Forest- it's forbidden for a reason. And now, bon appetit!"

**Fun fact of the chapter: Rupert Grint dressed up like his female drama teacher and rapped about Ron Weasley for his audition tape. His rap began, "Hello, my name is Rupert Grint, I hope you don't think I stink."**


End file.
